Hisoka and Hijiri
by Kisa Kuruta
Summary: Hisoka and Hijiri have been like brothers for a while and so when Hisoka comes to visit one afternoon what will happen? Will Hijiri find out about the tragic past Hisoka had been so tight lipped about?


**Chapter One: Snow**

A young boy walked down the snowy street. He sighed at the cold and trudged on. There were cancelations for almost everything from schools to strip clubs. The snow clung to his caramel hair. He didn't bother to put his hood up even though the wind stung his ears.

" Damn white shit." He muttered under his breath.

The boy trudged on. When he got to a large ominious looking building he stopped. A boy ran out and hugged him. The force knocked him back into the snow.

" Hisoka!" A dark haired boy said happily to the caramel haired one.

" Hijiri! Why don't you have a coat, socks, or shoes on? You'll catch a cold." Hisoka said out of breath.

" I was waiting beside the door the entire time. I didn't have time to get any of those." Hijiri replied.

" Come on, let's get inside. You'll freeze out here." Hisoka comanded.

" Yes sir!" The dark haired boy replied.

Once inside, Hisoka took off his coat and hung it on the rack. He slipped off his boots and sat down. Hijiri cuddled up beside the younger boy. Hisoka looked at him softly.

" Hisoka, thank you for always coming over, especially when I'm sick." Hijiri smiled softly.

" It's no problem. Tsuzuki practically chained me to my seat to keep me out of the storm. He told me I catch colds too easily." Hisoka said wiping water from his forehead.

" Well in that way, you are pretty weak. In physical and mental strength you are super-duper strong." Hijiri hugged Hisoka.

Hisoka said nothing. Hijiri began to worry a little bit. He placed a hand on Hisoka's forehead. The boy flinched then relaxed. Hisoka felt a little warm. Hijiri got up and hunted for the themometer. Once he found it he ran back to Hisoka. He placed it on Hisoka's temple after turning it on. It beeped quickly. It read 99.5.

" Hisoka, you have a low grade fever. You should be at home resting." Hijiri scolded.

" You caught me. I didn't want to leave you alone. Even though I have a low fever I still came all that way just to see you." Hisoka replied softly.

" I appreciate it, but, to me, your health comes first." Hijiri looked Hisoka in the eye.

Hisoka's eyes teared up. " I don't care! I just want to be with you!" He lunged out at Hijiri to hug him.

The older boy patted Hisoka's head.

" I could come over to your house sometimes. You know I would. You are like a little brother to me." He said softly.

" But you have school to deal with! I couldn't make you come to my house!" Hisoka sobbed.

" You're such a cry baby." Hijiri smiled.

" I know. I know!" Hisoka hugged Hijiri tighter.

" Shh, it's okay. You don't need to cry." Hijiri said softly.

Hisoka sat in Hijiri's arms for a while. He inhaled the boy's soft scent. He smelled like Vanilla and Chcolate. Hisoka smiled at the thought of a Hijiri half-and-half candy bar. Hijiri's breath began to even out as he fell asleep. Hisoka shook his shoulder and motioned towards the bedroom. Hijiri smiled devilishly. He scooped up Hisoka and brought him into the bedroom. He set him down on the bed lightly and closed the door. He walked to the dresser and took out two night shirts and pants. He threw a light blue pair at Hisoka who looked at them in confusion.

Hijiri walked back over to the boy. He slid his shirt over his head and slid the new one on. He walked back over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black under pants. He sauntered back over to Hisoka and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled down the zipper and slid them off gently. Hisoka blushed. Hijiri folded the pants and slipped his underpants off revealing everything. Hisoka whimpered as the new pair of underpants were slid on. He sighed in relief but the blush had deepened to a dark red.

Hijiri slipped the light blue nightpants on and set Hisoka under the covers. He walked back over to change into a dark blue pair of nightclothes that were identicle to Hisoka's in everyway but the color. Once he was dressed he turned off the lights and slid in beside Hisoka. He placed a hand on Hisoka's forehead. His temperature had gone up a little.

" Hisoka, it's okay now. Just go to sleep." Hijiri muttered pulling the boy close.

Hisoka was overloaded on the emotion of love coming from Hijiri. He knew it was brotherly but it still made him nervous to feel the emotion that he could never feel for himself. He snuggled into Hijiri's chest and fell asleep.

Hisoka rolled over to hear his cell phone ringing from the bedside table. He could tell it was morning but it was before the sun had come up. He answered his cell phone.

" Hello?" He asked tiredly.

" Hisoka! Is that you? Where the hell are you? I've been so worried!" Tsuzuki's frantic voice was heard over the phone.

" Yes it's me you dimwit. I'm staying at Hijiri's place. Don't you dare come over! If you do I will drop kick you into next year! Understood?" Hisoka told the man bluntly.

Hisoka hung up and rolled over.

" Who was that?" Hijiri asked softly.

" Tsuzuki. He probably was going to come over if I hadn't threatened him. I don't want him ruining our alone time." Hisoka muttered as sleep claimed him once again.

" Don't take this the wrong way. Tsuzuki's a good guy but he would have ruined our time alone. Just us." Hijiri murmered.

Hisoka opened his eyes as the sun beamed into the room He sat up and looked down at Hijiri. The older boy was still asleep. A pang of guilt hit Hisoka. He groaned and flopped back on the bed.

" Hey, Hisoka. Are you okay?" Hijiri asked sleepily.

" I feel so guilty."

" Why?"

" Because I slept with you. I let you change me like a helpless little kid! I'm horrible!" Hisoka sobbed as tears flooded from his eyes.

" We are like brothers. There's no need to feel guilty. You are not horrible, you cry baby." Hijiri joked.

" I am! I am! I am!" Hisoka cried.

" You are not. That's it! I've made my choice! You're staying with me! I'm calling Tsuzuki to go get all your clothing, blankets, pillows, and bathroom items. You're living with me for now on and you have no say in it!" Hijiri smiled as he hugged the small teen.

He jumped up and ran to the phone. He dialled Tsuzuki's number and the phone rang.

" Hello?" Tsuzuki answered.

" Tsuzuki, I need you to go over to Hisoka's house and grab all of his clothes, bedding, and bathroom things like shampoo and tooth brush. He's living with me for now on." Hijiri smiled at hearing Tsuzuki's voice.

" Okay. I'll bring it to your apartment." Tsuzuki said before he hung up.

" It's official. You're staying." Hijiri called as he went to cook breakfast.

Hisoka got up and walked into the kitchen. The pants he wore were riding very low on his body. They were definitely too big. Hisoka wrapped his arms around Hijiri who stood at the stove.

" Hisoka, I can't cook with you hanging on me." He smiled.

Hisoka looked sad from a moment and went to sit on the couch. He watched the door until Hijiri set a hand on his shoulder.

" Breakfast is ready." The dark hired boy placed a plate of eggs and waffles in front of the boy. " I put a little lemon in the syrup since you don't like sweet."

" Thank you." Hisoka said softly

Hijiri smirked and took the plate from Hisoka. He placed it on the coffee table and sat on Hisoka's lap facing the lighter haired boy.

" Don't look so sad." Hijiri said ruffling Hisoka's hair.

" I don't know why I feel this way! I'm so confused and sad!" Hisoka sobbed.

" Don't worry. We're together. Nothing will change that." Hijiri reassured the younger boy.

" I know but…!" Hisoka trailed off.

" Hush! Don't cry you're too cute. Much cuter than me though we look alike." Hijiri placed his finger on Hisoka's trembling lips.

Hisoka smiled and wiped his tears. Hijri stood up and gave Hisoka back the plate of food. They both ate and talked.

Once they finnished they took their plates to the kitchen. Hijiri washed while Hisoka dried and put the dishes away. Hijiri blew bubbles at Hisoka. They landed on his nose.

" H-hey!" Hisoka cried blushing.

Hijiri laughed and smiled. " You're so cute!" He hugged the younger boy.

" Hijiri! Stop! You're embarrassing me!" Hisoka whined.

" Don't be embarrassed! It's just us!"

" Tsuzuki could come at anytime!"

" He'll knock."

" Lucky you. He just barges into my house with no regret." Hisoka mumbled as Hijiri kissed his cheek.

" Better get to work." Hijiri winked at red faced Hisoka.

Hisoka hurriedly dried the dishes. Both boys jumped when a knock on the wooden door rang out.

Hijiri ran to the door and opened it. Tsuzuki was carrying a few large boxes. Hisoka looked at them realizing how little stuff he had.

" Here's all your stuff, Hisoka." Tsuzuki smiled.

" That's everything?" Hijiri asked in amazement.

" Yeah, that's probably everything." Hisoka placed a hand over his eyes as he sighed.

" Where are you going to sleep, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked concerned.

" In my bed with me of course!" Hijiri smiled and hugged Hisoka tightly.

" I want to sleep with Hisoka!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

" He's mine!" Hijiri placed himself in front of Hisoka still hugging him.

" No! He's a shinigami! He's mine!" Tsuzuki tried to grab Hisoka back when Hisoka karate chopped him in the back of the neck.

" I will only be Hijiri's and no one elses. Understood Tsuzuki?" Hisoka brushed his hands together in satisfaction.

" But Hisoka!" Tsuzuki whined.

" No buts! You've brought my stuff now leave!" Hisoka commanded pointing to the door.

Tsuzuki moped out the door. Hijiri stood amazed at how Hisoka could command Tsuzuki around like that.

" Come on! Let's go get you unpacked!" Hijiri tried to lighten the mood.

" Yeah." Hisoka sighed holding himself.

The two boys carried the boxes into Hijiri's room. They began to unpack and put things away. Hisoka suddenly gasped and hugged himself. His breathing was quick and his eyes wide in fear.

_A panic attack?_ Hijiri asked himself as he ran to Hisoka. The dark haired boy rubbed the other's back while whispering soothing things into his ear. Hisoka began to calm down.

" Hijiri, I'm alright now. It was a slight panic attack." Hisoka replied sighing and laying down on the floor with his head in Hijiri's lap.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hijiri smiled and picked him up. He placed him in bed and finished unpacking. Then Hijiri himself crawled into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
